Ordinarily, combines or the like include a straw or threshed material spreader apparatus at the rearward end thereof to spread the threshed material over a wide area as it is being discharged from the combine. In recent years, it has been found that it is desirable to collect the threshed material in piles or the like so that the threshed material can be collected and fed to livestock. Many dumping apparatuses have been substituted for the straw spreader apparatuses and ordinarily involve elaborate structure which is difficult to install and which is costly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved threshed material collecting and dumping apparatus for attachment to a combine which collects discharged material and automatically dumps the material when a sufficient amount has been collected.